


When Lonely Hearts Meet

by mightymax



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotions, F/F, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymax/pseuds/mightymax
Summary: Akamatsu Hibiki is a newspaper photographer with a big secret. For five years she hasn't told anyone, but one day the secret is uncovered by Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Hibiki is suddenly thrown into the Vocaloid life, and she discovers a few things about Miku as well. Will she be able to help the Vocaloid mascot find happiness? And will she find happiness for herself as well?





	

Was there ever a time when you found yourself watching someone from afar, silently wishing that they'd look in your direction?

"Hurry up, Akamatsu-san!"

Her teal hair tied into pigtails and her matching teal eyes gazing back at you from a poster, her microphone in hand, her confident smile shooting through your heart like an arrow.

"Yo, Akamatsu-san!"

Until you realize that what you're feeling is the destructive feeling called--

" _Baka_ matsu-san!"

I was brought back to reality by my friend Takeda Rokuro. His black hair was falling all over his face, and his black eyes stared at me intensely. "You good?"

"Y-Yeah!" I laughed sheepishly. "I just can't believe we're doing this."

There we were, two idiotic 13 year olds, breaking into the company that created our idols, just to get a glimpse of what happens behind the scenes.

The first idiot was Rokuro-san. He has four older brothers and one older sister, so he's used to being around people. He always had this friendly air around him, but he was also a rule-breaker. Always doing things like this. He was kinda chunky back then.  
The second idiot was me, Akamatsu Hibiki. I have chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. Mom says they're the greenest pair of eyes she's ever seen. I also have three dimples. One on each of my cheeks, and one on my chin, which I inherited from my grandma. The doctor thought that I fell really hard on something.

I had braces at the time. I absolutely hated them. They reflected the sunlight and effectively blinded whoever I was talking to. I was also kinda short.

So us nerds were checking out all the recording rooms and everything else, when one of the massive machines started buzzing like crazy. It looked like those huge printers you'd find in the public libraries.

"Dude!" Rokuro-san grinned at me. "I dare you to stick your arm into that thing."

"Psht," I cocked my head at him with a smug look on my face. "No problem."

I looked him in the eye, rolled up my right sleeve, and put my entire arm into the 3D printer lookalike. That was when it decided to turn on. Straps held my arm down firmly.

" _Aaah!_ " I yelled. "R-Rokuro-san, help me!"

" _Akamatsu-san!_ " He ran over to me and tried to pull me away, but the straps made it impossible for me to move without getting my arm ripped off.

Then these thin red lasers shot into my skin, near my shoulder. They hurt like hell, and I started to cry badly.

"ROKURO-SAN!" I hollered out in pain. The laser dug deep into my flesh, but it wasn't cutting through my bone or anything. It was imprinting something into me, like a tattoo. It was imprinting a number.

"I-I don't..." sobbed my poor friend as he clutched his head. " _I don't know what to do!_ "

We watched helplessly as the laser continued to do its work, and we cried in relief when it stopped. The evil red beam had embedded the red number " _00_ " into my shoulder. The straps disappeared, and I quickly pulled myself away. The tears wouldn't stop falling, even after Rokuro-san comforted me by buying me an ice cream cone.

"Are you gonna tell your mom?" he asked quietly. I knew he was afraid. He was the one who got me to come with him. And if his dad heard about this, he'd be locked in his basement for one day.

"No," I shook my head. "If something happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself. It's my fault for introducing you to Vocaloids in the first place."

"Nah," he smiled. "That's the best thing you've ever done, Akamatsu-san. I just wish we could've seen one of 'em, like Hatsune Miku."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What you gonna do about that mark?" He leaned a bit to see it. "If your mom sees that, and tries to wash it off, she might get suspicious."

"Then I won't show it to her," I shrugged while covering it. "We'll just have to keep it a secret, okay? When I'm older, I'll just tell her it's a tattoo. She'd have a _seizure_ if I told her now. Understand?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "Oh hey! There's Ichi-nii-san! Don't let him know we _broke into Crypton Industries._ "

"Shut up!" I hissed as his eldest brother Ichiro came to us. He had naturally messy black hair and light brown eyes. Out of all of Rokuro-san's brothers, I liked Ichiro the most. He was a really kind guy who worked as a reporter for the Rising Sun Newspaper. I always wanted to become a photographer there...

Anyways, he came to us, wearing his silly duck sweater, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Rokuro-kun," he frowned. "Where were you? It was raining like crazy. You had me and Kazue-nee-chan worried."

Kazue was Rokuro-san's older sister. She was the eldest sibling, and I liked her out of all of them. She was also really nice.

"Well--" he said before I interrupted him. Why would I do that? Because my " _delinquent_ " friend was a horrible liar. He can't even lie to my baby brother.

"Rokuro-san was thought to have stolen someone's lunch money," I said. "So he was kept in detention after school. But I found out who did it and that guy took a long time to confess. So we had to wait. When we finally left, we bought ice cream, which you can assume was Rokuro-san's idea."

Nothing was said for a few seconds until Ichiro started laughing really hard.

"I should've known," he guffawed in this really funny way. It made us laugh, too. "Ice cream and you... c'mon, kiddo. Would you like me to drop you off at your house, Akamatsu-san?"

"No," I shoved my hands into my pockets. "I can walk by myself. See you at school, Rokuro-san."

"You too," he waved at me as I turned to go home.

 

On the way, I saw a bunch of things. Regular things, like a man chasing after his kids and a cat running away from a dog. It then occurred to me that life was full of running away, whether it was to get away from your problems or people. Nobody ever took the time to stop and take a look at what surrounded them. Except me. I didn't have to run because no one was after me. No one noticed me.

I felt lonely.

* * *

 

I reached home, slipping off my muddy shoes and putting on a long sleeved white shirt. My baby brother Hayate came and climbed onto me, giggling happily. At least he thought of me as somebody.

"Hey, Hayatan," I snuggled him. "You won't believe what happened."

"I'd sure like to know," said Mom as she came into the living room, holding a bowl full of cake mix. "You're pretty late."

"Rokuro-san got into some trouble," I sighed. "You know how he is."

Thing was, I sounded so tired that she actually believed in me. And I was pretty tired.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap," I yawned as I made Hayatan sit down. I went up the stairs and into my room, looking at the Hatsune Miku poster I had on my ceiling. It was then that I noticed the number on her left arm. It was seemed a lot like mine.

As I closed my eyes, I hoped that Rokuro-san wasn't being too thoroughly interrogated by his sister. And I hoped that I would be able to wake up again.

 

 

 


End file.
